Pity
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: AU to season 4 finale. House wants to know if everyone is truly pitying him, or if someone actually cares. Huddy. fluff/boredom!fic. slightly AU.


**AN: Some random drabble I wrote this summer (yes, this summer) after watching House's Head at my friend's camp. Not dropping Dark Road, just decided to post this (since I've got WAY to many stories on my computer). **

* * *

**Pity**

"Let's go," Chase waved his hand to the majority of the people of the bus, one eye on Wilson, Cuddy and House, who still hadn't moved. Quietly, the stand-in nurses, Foreman and Taub left. Thirteen and Kutner exchanged worried glances, before exiting the bus as well, heads bowed together in whispers.

Cameron sighed, leaning into her seat, watching Cuddy and House quietly, before Chase clapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes betrayed her worried look, sending razor-sharp glares towards Cuddy. But silently, she nodded, leaving them with Wilson, following Chase off the bus, jealously burning in her throat.

"You alright House?" Wilson looked down at him, his face pale.

"Of course I am, shouldn't you be worrying about your girlfriend? She's the one who's dying." House shifted his position slightly, so his head rested in Cuddy's lap, "I'm going to live."

"For now," Cuddy rested her hand on House's shoulder, "You should take it easy."

"He's going to be fine Cuddy, don't baby him." The contempt showed that time when Wilson spoke, and he received a narrowed glare from Cuddy.

"Go find Amber, you know where she is," House's bother to keep the anger out of his voice. "I'll just let my concussed brain rest for a few days while she dies."

"House!" Cuddy cried, "Would you be a gentleman for once and shut up?" To her's, and Wilson's, surprise, he agreed silently.

"I'm going to Princeton General," Wilson stood, "I'll see you both tomorrow." He turned on his heel and left the bus quietly, leaving both of them in a state of shock.

"You feeling better?" Cuddy helped House into a sitting position, her arm wrapped around his shoulders awkwardly.

"A bit. How good am I supposed to feel?" House laughed.

"Somewhere in between shit and dead." Cuddy couldn't help but laugh as well, "You need a ride home?"

"Who said I was going home?" House looked at her in shock.

"I am, you can be such a stubborn ass sometimes, but you know who it was. You've barely rested since the crash, you need rest. Now." Cuddy reached into her jacket pocket, and to House's surprise, pulled out a half-empty bottle of Vicodin, which she opened and tapped one into his hand.

"God, aren't you a doctor? Vicodin after a heart attack is never a good idea."

"Right, but I don't follow good ideas," Cuddy leaned against the pole, "Let's get you home so you can rest."

"Damn, I was hoping that you could dance for me." House winked at her and she blushed, reaching out and pulling him to his feet.

"In your dreams House," Cuddy let him lean on her shoulder as they limped towards her car, a silver Honda Accord, and let him in the passenger door. Walking around, she got into the drivers' side seat and started the engine, pulling away from the hospital's parking lot.

As she drove, she let her hand rest lightly on the gearshift, before giving a sigh.

"Trust me, I'd do anything to be you right now."

"I figured you would, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for my best friend's girlfriend's possible death." Cuddy reached over and squeezed his hand gently, before dropping it and turning on the radio.

"Something good, besides news, if you don't mind." House watched as she fiddled with the dials, before finding a suitable station.

"This good?" She asked, as a quiet country-rock song came on the radio, and House nodded.

"Sure, it's fine," he leaned back and closed his eyes in relaxation, before unconsciously reaching over and taking Cuddy's hand. She gave a slight smile and squeezed his hand gently, before turning her attention back to the road.

"We're here," Cuddy leaned over, shaking House's shoulder gently, "Let's go inside, I can make you something to eat."

"Thanks," he responded automatically, getting out of the car and limping towards the door. Cuddy followed him in, shutting the door behind him, and headed into the kitchen. He made his way towards the closet and took out a cane, before joining Cuddy in the kitchen.

"Do you have anything healthy to eat here?" She took out a box of microwaveable waffles and frowned at them, before replacing them on the counter with a can of soup.

"Soup?" House laughed, "It's April - no one eats soup in April."

"Stop whining or else I leave." Cuddy turned to face him.

"Or I could do you right here," House smirked at Cuddy's shocked expression and he grabbed the soup out of her hands. "Can't make-out with busy hands can you?" He laughed and leaned forwards teasingly.

"You wish," Cuddy turned to grab the soup can, but House's hands caught her waist and he pulled her into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere," House held Cuddy against him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"House, let go of me." Cuddy snapped, placing her hands on House's, trying to pry his hands off her.

"No," House let his lips drop onto her neck, brushing her skin lightly.

"House," she whispered, "stop, please," Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his arms.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to," House trailed light feathery kisses up her neck to her ear, sucking on the skin teasingly.

"House, please," Cuddy pulled back slightly, "stop." She turned and looked up at him, "I don't want to do anything we're going to regret."

"Lisa," House whispered quietly, "I'm not going to regret this," he reached forwards, cupping her chin in his hands, "please."

"House," Cuddy stepped back a few feet, "I ... I should go."

"No, don't go," House reached forwards, taking Cuddy's hand, "please. Lisa, don't leave now, I won't push it," he stepped towards her. "Listen, Lisa Cuddy," he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I don't want you to leave, please, not now."

"House, I shouldn't be here," Cuddy began, "Look, I'm worried about you, but whatever - romantic - feelings you have for me, I can't be here, not now."

"Lisa, listen, I just, I don't know what I feel for you, but I don't want to be alone here right now, please." House paused, "Wilson's not going to be around since Amber is in such critical condition, so you're the only one I trust to be here for me."

"House, look, I ..." Cuddy trailed off, "I just, I don't know what I feel for you either. So, well, can we forget what just went on between us?" She stepped towards him, "If you can, then I can stay."

"I'm not saying I can, Lisa, but I will ignore them for right now." House began, reaching for her hand, "Please."

"House, I don't want to be here just because you love me, or whatever exactly you feel for me, I want to be here so I can help you."

"You can't do both?"

"House - this isn't an argument I want to have, please."

"Fine, I'll drop it, but I want you to know that I do have some sort of romantic feelings for you, so if I say anything, tell me."

"House, are you okay? You usually don't say stuff like this."

"I usually don't have my best friend in the hospital at his dying girlfriend's side."

"Forget Wilson, but you still don't act like this."

"Maybe because you're the only person I actually have a chance with now and I'm trying to put those feelings aside." House cried, "Just get out of here Cuddy." He snapped, turning on his heel and limping back towards his bedroom.

Cuddy leaned against the kitchen doorway, hearing his bedroom door slam. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers brush against her neck where House had kissed her a few minutes earlier. "House," she knocked on his bedroom door, "let me in, I'm not going anywhere."

"I said get out of here," House called through the door. Sighing, Cuddy went into the bathroom, going into his bedroom that way.

"House, look at me, please." Cuddy sat on the edge of the bed, "Tell me the truth, what exactly do you feel for me?"

"I don't know Cuddy, that's why I don't want you here, I don't want you to think that we're something that we aren't."

"Like what House? I don't expect us to be anything."

"Don't give me that shit Lisa, admit it, you want to be with someone."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, you don't want to be happy then?"

"I never said I didn't, but you're the one who's risking their neck by staying here."

"I don't care House, I'll stay here as long as I have to, your health matters to me."

"Your sanity matters to me too, you'll go insane staying here with me."

"House, I don't care, not one bit." Cuddy snapped, "You want to know why I don't care? Because I love you too."

"Cuddy, stop, you're being ridiculous, you shouldn't love someone like me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a cripple for for starters, also because I can't make you happy. Not now, not ever, if anything, I'm going to make you miserable."

"You don't make me miserable House, and you will make me happy, trust me. Maybe it won't be the usual storybook happiness, but it'll be our kind of twisted happiness."

"Twisted happiness? God, that really makes my day Cuddy. Just, honestly, don't get yourself into this, don't keep wanting an 'us' all the time. I can't make you happy and it's not worth it."

"House, do you even know me at all?" Cuddy cried, "I've been happy so far in life without having to lean on someone, it's just that if I were to choose anyone, I'd choose you. And lately, with Wilson and Amber, I've been thinking about that more often than before." Cuddy paused, "I don't want to feel like I never have anyone to go to if I need something."

"So you choose me? The drug-addicted cripple? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" House cut her off. "Because I don't want pity, from you or anyone else."

"I'm not pitying you in the least House! I want us to have something, even if it's the most dysfunctional, twisted relationship ever."

"I heard you Cuddy, and it sounds a hell of a lot like pity that you're giving me. And I really don't..." He stopped as Cuddy half-threw herself across his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. Automatically, he pulled her towards him, one hand resting on her lower back and the other tangled in her hair.

"Cuddy..." he pulled back as her hands fumbled at his shirt buttons, "stop it."

"Damn, you ruin all the fun don't you?" She laughed, kissing his cheek hesitantly.

"Cuddy ... Lisa, listen, we can give 'us' a chance, but please don't let me screw this up, okay?" House pulled her into an awkward hug as she nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"I love you House," she whispered against his neck.

Slightly taken aback, House kissed the crown of her head, "I love you too Lisa," he whispered, pulling her down besides him as they curled on his bed together.

* * *

**Uhm, well, I think it was kind of weird and sucky. Hey, that's what I get for writing a bored fic late at night. **

**Reviews? **


End file.
